Chapter 17: Goldfist's Arrest
(April O' Neil crosses The Block Run safely, then Goldfist comes onto it, but his next step was further than what April did, causing the second block to spin. After he caused the fourth one to do so, he catches the fifth and sixth block with his hands.) * Rimah: Oh, no!!! (Goldfist splashes into the water. As Rimah continues his speech, Agent L cuffs the villain.) * Druan: Ooh! * Exsil: NOOO!!!!! (Druan drops the microphone.) The evil Goldfist, the super-villain who wishes to take over the USA, splashes down! His run is over and he will not be going back to Vegas. * Quilam: Oh, my goodness! (The M:I-6 logo does the same thing: sweeping to the left before showing a replay of April's tactic on the Block Run. Then, the 2015 logo does the same thing and it shows a split in between April and Goldfist's attempts on the obstacle. The images freeze after the third step and a circle points at April and Goldfist's foot, revealing the difference before fading. The slow-motion replay plays April getting through the obstacle and then, Goldfist's splashdown.) * Druan: (voiceover) First of all, I'm a little discombobulated. Let's look at how April handled this obstacle. She skipped over the small block, but stays on top. Afterwards, Goldfist copies her move, but right there, his foot is maybe 6 inches further down the side and that's the difference. On April's try, she got through. After that, being a little further down caused that block to spin and he is out. (The logo does the same thing and Quilam, Kyle, Druan and Rimah are facing the viewer.) * Kyle Martino: The wicked Goldfist defeated for a sixth straight year. But, let's see how April's going. (Back on the course, April is about to finish the Spin Hopper.) (April makes the dismount and it was a success and heads for the Mega Warped Wall next to the regular one.) * Quilam: And she is through, just annihilating the first five obstacles. * Josh Levin: She is going for the Mega Wall? No hesitation. Digging in. * Druan: Ooh. He looks like a rhino getting ready to attack the Mega Wall. * Rimah: She'll be one of many to try it tonight. It's 17 feet high, more than three times her height. We've seen so many great ones, though, climb the regular version of this. * Milex: Come on, Mum! (April does a battle cry, then runs up the 17-ft Warped Wall. She reaches out with her hand grabs the ledge.) * Tyler Gillett: Yes! * Sean Bryan: Oh! * Exsil: Yes! (April hits the buzzer and whoops with joy.) * R.J. Roman: Yes! * Josh Salinas: What a return for April O' Neil! * Noel Reyes: Oh, my! * Wymal: And you're going to TMNT 2 with $15,500! And to imagine, how far she's come, how good that must feel. * April O' Neil: I'm back. (The M:I-6 logo does the same effect and it shows a normal replay.) * Dhani Jones: (voiceover) OK. Watch her face and, then, listen to her primal scream. We've never seen emotion like that out of April O' Neil. What a comeback for her tonight. (April is with Sarpes and her allies for the interview of her run.) * Sarpes: April, what an amazing night for you! An incredible comeback and, now, you have an extra $12,400. * Almar: What are you gonna do with that money? * April O' Neil: I want to put it right back into TMNT 2, so I keep getting better. * Phidel: After having to take a year off, what does this mean to you to not only come back, but to make it up the Mega Warped Wall? * April O' Neil: It meant the world I felt I had a lot riding on this and I'm so happy I was able to go out there and deliver. * Thyran: What do you have planned for us for Out of the Shadows? * April O' Neil: We're gonna have to wait and see and find out. * Linzar: Ooh. I like it, April. Congratulations. This has been such an amazing thing watching you come back. * April O' Neil: Thank you. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 6 - Fallout Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments